carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoolahan cousins
Ciarán Hoolahan'Often written ''Ciaran. (12 April, 1940 in Koningstad) and '''Eoin Hoolahan (7 June, 1940 in Cape Cross), known together professionally as the Hoolahan cousins, are a Brunanter double act. Being active from 1964 until 1985, they first came to prominence by creating The Totally Absurd Show, a sketch comedy series for CBC. Later on, they made several popular films, including The Goose, the Bald and the Angry (1972), The Armchair Hunters (1975) and This Must Be War (1981). The duo is mostly known for their surreal humor and deadpan comedy, while they often incorporated Black humor. Both Ciaran and Eoin continue to play an important role in Brunanter comedy, through their solo careers. Background Ciaran and Eoin Hoolahan, of Irish heritage, were born in Charles Town. They are first cousins, as their fathers (Brendan and Cedric respectively) were brothers. Due to the fact they were worn in the same year, they hang out together from an early age. Ciaran studied medicine at the Royal University of Koningstad, while Eoin prefered history at the Grijzestad University. They both enjoyed the films of Ennio Pazzini and his surreal style greatly influenced them. Particularly In Search of the Dead ''(1955), was cited by the cousins as the film that changed their lifes. Career Early steps Ciaran and Eoin made their debut in 1964, at an episode of the Monster Hospital TV series. Later on, they were assigned by BR&T to write a comedy sitcom, but its production was postponed indefinitely. Instead, they agreed with CBC to create a sketch comedy series. ''The Totally Absurd Show aired from 1966 until 1969 and was a tremendous success. Many important comedians participated in this show, most notably Paul Perkins and Pieter van Dijk. Success In 1971, the Hoolahans made their first film, a satirical version of the legend of Gisbert the Lion. Their second movie, The Goose, the Bald and the Angry '' (1972), established them as great comedians. The next film, ''The Counterfeit Thaler (1973), is thought to be a more serious work, and thus was not that successful. The Armchair Hunters (1975) was the first film produced by the cousins. Winning two Barker Awards at the Rosetown Film Festival, it met with excellent reviews and was a box office hit. The Funny Guy (1976), which earned Pieter van Dijk a Barker Award for Best Actor nomination, was also quite successful. In 1981, the Hoolahan cousins made It Must Be War, a film satirizing the ongoing Cold War. The film won the Barker Award for Best Screenplay and was nominated for the Barker Award for Best Film. Hoolahans' final movie, The Most Ridiculous Story Ever Told (1983), received only mediocre reviews but was nevertheless a box office success. Dissolution In 1985, Eoin announced that they would dissolve the duo and pursue solo careers. "What we did all these years, was absolutely magnificent; but now we both want to try something new", he stated. In an interview to BBN, Ciaran assured the public that thy didn't quarrel and confirmed Eoin's words. Both Eoin and Ciaran have pursued various film and television projects since the break-up of the duo, but often continued to work with each other. For example they made a joint guest appearance at a House of Sanity episode and had a cameo role as themselves at John Fadaaq's Mob Wars (2006). Legacy The Hoolahans' influence on Brunanter comedy has been apparent for years. Their style has frequently been compared to that of Monty Pythons', while they are called "the greatest comic geniuses this country has produced". Many important comedians, most notably John Fadaaq, Bruce Witman and Pieter Van Beekum and Theo Kolff (the creators of the House of Sanity TV series) have cited Ciaran and Eoin as major influences. Filmography References Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Screenwriters Category:Producers Category:Duos Category:1940 births Category:Grijzestad University alumni Category:Royal University of Koningstad alumni